clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Club Penguin Adventures
The Club Penguin Adventures would be on the Snowtendo 3DS. The game stars the famous penguins and yourself. Gameplay The game is being told through gameplay with these gameplay elements: side-scrolling levels, top-down perspective levels, and mini-games, rendered in cel-shaded graphics like The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Menu sub-screens There are multiple menu sub-screens. The Club Penguin Adventures title menu The logo for the game appears on the top screen while 3 pictures saying "Play", "Options", and "iGamer". * Play - To start doing some gameplay. * Options - To choose the options for gameplaying. * iGamer - To access iGamer. Play Menu At first, there are pictures of Rockhopper, Agent G, Aunt Arctic, The Club Penguin Band, Cadence, and Sensei. You can touch the pictures with your finger or stylus to start a level you want. Rockhopper If you touched the Rockhopper picture, a door with a cream soda barrel pin appears and you enter. There, you meet Rockhopper, residing in his good ol' pirate igloo, resting by a fireplace on a barrel chair, and drinking a cup of Cream Soda. You have 2 options once you get in: "Rockhopper, can you tell me a story?" and "Hi there. Nice to meet you but I gotta run. See ya." If you choose the second one you get a set of Rockhopper's backgrounds. If you choose the first one you get to "hear" Rockhopper's stories and a set of Rockhopper's backgrounds. Rockhopper's Igloo Rockhopper's Igloo is a pirate igloo with a fireplace, a couple of barrel chairs, a cozy armchair which is near the fireplace, a kitchenette, a section similar to a family room and an area for Yarr. Rockhopper's Quest This is the tale that Rockhopper tells you if you choose A. Once, there was a brave Pirate named Rockhopper with his trusty sidekick, Yarr, and their assistant, Bambadee. Rockhopper wanted to find the legendary Ocean Amulet. So they set of course! But like all pirate tales, they have to atleast encounter a problem right? So the crew encountered a violent storm created by the legendary 12 tentacled octopus. The Migrator crashed into a random desert island and now they have to find ways to survive and still find the Ocean Amulet. Levels There are 3 side-scrolling levels that happen in this story. Bambadee the Construction Guy! (or somethin') This is the 1st level of Rockhopper's Pirate Quest. You control Bambadee in this level. Bambadee has to restore all the lost parts of the Migrator using puzzle related problems. He would also have to fix it. There would be a tutorial at the beginning of the level. "Yarring" for Some Food This is the 2nd level of Rockhopper's Pirate Quest. You control Yarr in this level. Yarr has to find food while also avoiding any vicious animals. There would be a tutorial at the beginning of the level. Rockhopper and The Legendary Ocean Amulet This is the 3rd level of Rockhopper's Pirate Quest. You control Rockhopper in this level. Rockhopper found an old temple lying in the middle of the island. He senses the Ocean Amulet in the temple. Rockhopper has to find the Ocean Amulet before time runs out while also avoiding any harmful trap. There would be a tutorial at the beginning of the level. Conclusion If you pass level 3, the ending will appear. Rockhopper finally finds the Ocean Amulet, Yarr brought non poisonous food, and Bambadee perfectly fixed the Migrator. They all meet up at shore with the Migrator ready for sailin', but then a hidden volcano suddenly started erupting lava so they quickly got on the Migrator and sailed off on shore and crusing to Club Penguin. Prize For all the hard work for doing all the gameplaying of Rockhopper's Pirate Quest, you earned controlling Rockhopper, Bambadee, and even Yarr! You also recieve pirate clothing for your penguin/avatar! Gary the Gadget Guy TBA =!!!= Do not edit. This fan-game is under construction. Category:Under Construction Category:Video Games